The present disclosure relates generally to a container configured to hold and dispense a cosmetic material (e.g., mascara, lip gloss, eye liner, lipstick, etc.). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a container configured to support a mirrored element to assist a user in applying the cosmetic material.
A minor is often used when applying a cosmetic material. A mirror helps a user to ensure that the cosmetic material is applied to the proper location on their person and in the proper amount. A mirror may also enable a user to identify and correct mistakes made while dispensing and/or applying the cosmetic material. In certain situations, such as when a user is applying mascara, lip gloss, lipstick or the like, a user often must locate a standalone minor or utilize the minor from a secondary cosmetic container (e.g., a pressed powder compact having a minor, etc.) when applying the cosmetic material. Neither arrangement is particularly favorable because a user may have difficulty locating a standalone minor or may have difficulty trying to juggle both a primary cosmetic container for applying the cosmetic material and a secondary cosmetic container for use of the mirror. Further still, such arrangements may make it difficult for a user to get a sufficient view of the areas to which the cosmetic material is to be applied which could result in a misapplication of the cosmetic material.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved container for dispensing and/or applying a cosmetic material that supports a mirrored element to assist a user in applying the cosmetic material.